1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices, an electronic apparatus, and a method for producing the electronic device.
2. Related Art
An electronic device in which a functional element formed by using MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) is placed in a hollow portion provided on a substrate has been known. The functional element is a micro vibrator, a micro sensor, or the like, in which a minute structure performs operations such as vibration and deformation. The pressure in the hollow portion is reduced to make it easier for the functional element to operate.
The method for forming the hollow portion is disclosed in JP-A-2009-105411. According to this method, a MEMS structure is formed on a substrate, and an interlayer dielectric is formed on the MEMS structure. Then, a first covering layer having a through-hole is formed so as to cover the interlayer dielectric around the MEMS structure. Next, by making etchant flow through the through-hole of the first covering layer, the interlayer dielectric is removed, whereby a movable section of the MEMS structure is made to be movable. Finally, by covering the through-hole of the first covering layer with a second covering layer, an enclosed cavity is formed around the MEMS structure. Hereinafter, the first covering layer is referred to as a covering section.
There are cases where, in the MEMS structure formed in the enclosed cavity, the structures or the structure and the part forming the cavity stick to each other and do not separate from each other in the production process or the operation process of the MEMS structure. Therefore, an electronic device that can separate the structures which have stuck to each other has been sought after.